Talk:Showdown at the Tower of Joy
Gerold Hightower? One question is there now, where was Gerold Hightower? He wasn't shown in the fight with Ned and the other, so where is/was he? That he was present at the Tower of Joy was established! --Exodianecross (talk) 17:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :My guess is he's somewhere in the tower with Lyanna. Shaneymike (talk) 17:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Gerold Hightower was the one outside the tower with Ser Arthur Dayne, meaning Oswell Whent is the one that seems to be missing. I'm going to assume Ser Oswell is inside the tower, and will die when Eddard and Howland enter, because the presence of all three was confirmed in the show, so they can't go and say Oswell wasn't there when a previous episode flat out said that Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur, and Ser Gerold all perished in the Red Mountains. Salociin (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ok I think it actually is Oswell, I was right the first time. He said everything that Oswell said and was sharpening his sword in the beginning like Oswell was so now we're gonna see Hightower in the tower with Lyanna. Any objections to that? :Yes, I object. The actor confirmed he was played Gerold Hightower.https://twitter.com/EddieEyre/status/729715974493081604 :I'm sorry, if it were up to me, I would agree with you. Not only was he far too young for Gerold in my opinion, he died too quickly as well. But you can't change facts. Eddie Eyre's contract ''said ''"Gerold Hightower", so the discussion is over. Oswell will most likely appear in a future episode. Salociin (talk) 03:55, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :I say that he is Oswell Whent because Gerold Hightower is supposed to be older in the books, but the actor(Eddie Eyre) said that he played as Gerold Hightower.PeytoncZoran (talk) 22:49, August 3, 2017 (UTC) The events in the show The events in the show should be described in the main section, and those of the books in the "in the books" section, shouldn't they? The events on-screen supersede the canon of the books or some briefly glimpsed page on a book prop. Oswell Whent wasn't present in this showdown in the show. Even if somehow Whent is inside the tower, that hasn't been revealed in the show, so it would be a spoiler; and anyway, he is NOT in the fight, so the text shouldn't claim he was. —-- 09:56, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Let's wait and see. It could be Whent is inside the Tower with Lyanna and Ned will have to fight him as well to get to her. I'm no expert on childbirth but it doesn't seem logical to leave Lyanna all by herself if she is indeed in labor. Let's just wait and see. Shaneymike (talk) 13:36, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :So, with the last ToJ scene over, it looks like Oswell was cut, which is strange, because I swore Gerold Hightower's entry in the Book of Brothers back in Season 4 claimed Oswell, Arthur, and Gerold all died together, but I guess Oswell died somewhere else. Salociin (talk) 05:01, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Rename to "Showdown at the Tower of Joy" While not stated in on-screen dialogue everyone is openly calling it that now and the name in and of itself isn't a spoiler or anything. I think we should rename this page to "Showdown at the Tower of Joy". Anyone agree?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) How about "Raid on the Tower of Joy" like on the westeros.org article? If you feel "Raid" isn't the proper word to use though, I'd go with "Showdown at the Tower of Joy". "Red Mountains" is too vague when it doesn't need to be. Salociin (talk) 03:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I would support this. Everyone who had read the books or knew what had happened refers to the tower and not the mountains "The Tower of Joy." So I think we should focus on what most people are going to call it. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:42, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I agree witb renaming it "Showdown at the Tower of Joy." Shaneymike (talk) 08:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC)